Towers of Midnight/Chapter 26
Summary : Perrin Aybara and his army ride towards battle. He is flanked by Fager Neald and Jur Grady. Neald tells Perrin that gateways aren't working and they couldn't send the refugees home . However, all other weaves work fine. Perrin looks back at his diverse army. It now contains mercenaries, refugees from Malden, even women have joined the ranks, wanting to train with the men. Perrin is still contemplating the difference between the axe and the hammer as they approach the Children of the Light army. Perrin realizes that the axe can only kill while the hammer can also create. Perrin sends for the Aes Sedai and the Wise Ones. He wishes to use them to prevent battle from occurring. Perrin orders the Asha'man and the Wise Ones to tear on the ground in front of the Whitecloak army with the One Power, without actually hitting them. He then orders the Two Rivers bowmen to shoot their longbows, so that their arrows fall, again short of the army and into the trench that has just been created. Perrin, with his voice enhanced by Grady, calls to the Whitecloak army that this was his warning shot. He would like one last chance to parley. Perrin asks Neald to create a gateway back to camp, but Neald admits it still can't be done. He asks Berelain sur Paendrag Paeron and Alliandre Maritha Kigarin to join in the pavilion to parley. : Galadedrid Damodred had asked his men to not engage or even act like they would attack an Aes Sedai, as their three oaths bound them to not attack unless in danger. However, he had not expected the black coated men and the Aiel women who could channel. Galad realizes that his men would be pulverized in a direct charge by the One Power, and so agrees to parley. Galad commands Alaabar Harnesh to take over command if he doesn't return and that the any channeler must be engaged first and taken out of the battle. Galad rides to where Perrin has his pavilion set up, with Dain and Jaret Byar beside him. As Galad moves to sit in the pavilion, he spots Berelain and is absolutely overtaken by her extreme beauty. Galad struggles to comprehend how Berelain could be in league with Perrin, who must be Shadowspawn due to his eyes. Perrin introduces Galad to Berelain, Alliandre and Zarine ni Bashere t'Aybara. Galad then introduces himself. Perrin knows of Galad and that Elayne Trakand is his half-sister. Perrin notes that Elayne and Rand are in a relationship. Galad doesn't seem surprised. Perrin admits that the upcoming battle is all about Perrin killing two Children in the past. Bornhald demands to know about his father too. Perrin replies that the Seanchan killed him and his men and that Perrin had nothing to do with that. Perrin asks if he can stand trial for the murders. They then debate who should stand judge, Galad dismissing each candidate Perrin puts forward. Galad declares the parley a waste of time and is about to leave when he hears a gasp behind him. He turns to spot his mother Morgase Trakand. He sweeps her up in a hug and realizes that his killing of Eamon Valda was unjustified. Everyone is shocked when Morgase admits she is in fact former Queen of Andor, having renounced her claim to Elayne. Galad wants to take her back to his camp to look after her. Perrin stops him and asks if she would be a suitable judge. Galad instantly agrees. Galad is happy to have the trial to prove that Perrin is guilty. Perrin asks to have his people that are held in captivity back. Galad agrees once the trial starts, which is slated to begin in five days time. Characters *Perrin Aybara *Stepper *Jur Grady *Fager Neald *Faile Aybara *Gerard Arganda *Gaul *Edarra *Seonid Traighan *Masuri Sokawa *Annoura Larisen *Tam al'Thor *Berelain Paendrag *Alliandre Maritha Kigarin *Robb Solter Two Rivers soldier *Dain Bornhald *Jaret Byar *Galad Damodred *Harnesh *Morgase Trakand Referenced *Hopper *Elayne Trakand *Geofram Bornhald *Rand al'Thor *Egwene al'Vere *Eamon Valda Places *Ghealdan near Jehannah Road Referenced *Two Rivers *Malden *Tarabon *Andor